1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic image detection device and a radiographic image detection system, and more particularly to a radiographic image detection device and radiographic image detection system that implement exchanges of data with a designated external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel detectors (FPDs) have been realized in which an X-ray-sensitive layer is disposed on a thin film transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate and X-ray information can be directly converted to digital data. Using these FPDs and the like, portable radiographic image detection devices (below referred to as electronic cassettes) have been realized in which image data, which represents a radiographic image that is expressed by radiation passing through a subject which is a subject of detection or the like and being irradiated, is generated and the generated image data is stored.
In a radiographic image detection system that employs an electronic cassette, imaging is carried out in accordance with information, of imaging conditions and the like, that is inputted from a controller or the like, the image data generated by the electronic cassette is transmitted to the controller, and an image based on image data received by the controller is shown at a display or the like. Hence, checking of the captured image is carried out.
Because this electronic cassette is portable and easy to handle, plural electronic cassettes may be employed at the same time. Moreover, controllers may be plurally provided at a common location. In such a case, it is necessary to designate which electronic cassette is to transmit image data to which controller before the data is transmitted.
Accordingly, a radiographic image detection system has been proposed, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-159476, in which barcodes, which represent sheet ID numbers for identifying stimulable phosphor sheets installed in cassettes that are used for imaging, are read by controllers and stored in a server together with control IDs for identifying the controllers. When image data is read from a cassette and is to be transmitted, the sheet ID is read by an image-reading device, the controller ID associated with the sheet ID stored in the server is acquired, and the image data is transmitted to the controller indicated by the controller ID.
In the same radiographic image detection system of JP-A number 2002-159476, it is proposed that the controller ID is transmitted from the controller to the image-reading device to which is inserted a cassette holding image data that is to be transmitted, and when return of the image data is requested, the image data is transmitted to the designated controller.
However, in the radiographic image detection system of JP-A number 2002-159476, it is necessary to carry out registration of controller IDs for each cassette. This is particularly troublesome in cases in which an imaging room is distant from a location where the controllers are disposed, and the like. Moreover, a controller ID once registered in a cassette is retained and the same cassette is always used with that particular controller. Thus, flexibility of use of the cassettes is impeded.
Furthermore, when a cassette holding desired image data is identified by a controller, the cassette may be present in various locations of an imaging room or in another room, there may be cassettes that are of the same type and are difficult to tell apart at first glance, and so forth. In such cases, there may be an error in identification of the cassette. The result in such a situation is that it is not possible to transmit the image data to the designated controller.